


Interlude B7

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [96]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, F/M, Heaven, Justice, London, M/M, Meteor, Prostitution, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ 221B, home sweet home – and surely this time John Watson must be wrong in always expecting the worst?Ah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



_[Narration by Mrs. Ellen Harvelle]_

Men!

My poor Bill was just as bad. Anything to do with feelings and whatnot, and he would change the subject as quickly as possible or just disappear off down the pub. And as for the two idiots now finally back from Foreign Parts – it was like a contest to see which of them was the more emotionally constipated! 

There was an amusing moment when I met them in the hall and returned their keys to them. I could see the doctor's shock when he realized, too late as ever, that I had seen the silver rings they were now wearing, and that from the look I was giving him he knew that he had better take care of his friend or else the rifle would be coming out. Seriously, did they both think I was blind all these years? One would have to have been not to see that those two had a profound bond from the moment they had first got here, if not before.

Jo found it all amusing of course and said she fully expected to see hearts and flowers above them as they went up the stairs to their rooms. I knew more of life and could see that Things had not got that far as yet, but something had definitely changed. Not just the fact that the rigmarole caused by that bloody woman and her accusations was done with – coincidentally I had read in the _'Times'_ only the other day that she had been killed somewhere in the Far East by of all things an aerolite striking the house she had been in - but the way the doctor looked at Mr. Holmes? It was way beyond friendship. 

It was love.

Aww!

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven**

“Aww!”

Mrs. God sighed happily at the scene below, two men in bed together with the shorter seemingly trying to wrap himself around the taller one. 

“One more step along the road we go, as the old song says”, Her husband said. “Was it really necessary to have the woman who made those accusations kidnapped and taken all the way to the Russian steppes before being hit by an aerolite, dearest?”

“Yes. And do not worry about the aerolite; I borrowed it from deep space.”

He picked up on Her tone in slightly less than one nanosecond and very wisely dropped the subject.

“They have some busy times ahead of them”, He said. “It will take a few years but eventually they will come to realize that what they have is deeper than even friendship.”

“A most profound bond”, She twittered. “My sweet little cutesy-wootsy deserves something deep and meaningful.”

“Very true.”

“And one day he will be deeply and meaningfully into his scrummy bow-legged hunter....”

“Dearest!”

“Well, he needs to get a move on”, She said. “We have not got all eternity, you know.”

“I have plans”, Her husband said soothingly. “I think that the scru..... green-eyed hunter might soon have to deal with a rather unpleasant green-eyed monster.”

She looked at Him uncertainly. _Now_ what was He up to?

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Campbell Kerr, Esquire]_

My half-brother Sherlock and his 'friend' Doctor Watson were finally back in town, which was all well and good. And curiously their last case had led them to one of my boys, Sweyn - Mr. Godfreyson - who they were then able to help out over a familial issue. Important indeed as families, much as we need them, are the cause of many a problem in my world.

“There is a gentleman who wishes to work for us”, Alan said wrapping his strong arms around me. I leaned back into his embrace and winced at the sudden reminder of someone's early morning wake-up call. He was fourteen years my junior at thirty and sometimes he made that difference felt. Very forcibly felt!

“Is his paperwork in order?” I asked, ignoring an annoying someone's smirk. After one unfortunate incident recently when once again an under-aged fellow had tried to join our services my brother Sherlock had recommended the services of a friend of his who was an excellent forger and could spot any such attempts to evade our strict rules, ones which sad to say few others in the industry adhered to. Alan nodded.

“He approached Sweyn who had it all checked out”, he said. Quite unusual looks as well, especially the hair; he is two years younger than me though looks more. Shall I show him in?”

“Please do”, I said.

He went out and came back in with a young athletic-looking fellow with a pleasant expression and what was indeed rare white-blond hair. His skin was tanned as if he worked outside a lot but not weather-beaten. I looked at his details.

“Mr. Lowen Trevelyan”, I smiled. “Welcome to our world.”

֍


End file.
